


Just Call Me Daddy

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malia and Jackson are both Peter's kids, Stiles calls Peter Daddy, just to piss off Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need a fic where Jackson never left for London and is Peter’s kid (instead of Malia, or they can be brother sister) and Peter is in a relationship with Stiles, who has a lot of fun tormenting Jackson about it by openly calling Peter “Daddy”.</p><p>Jackson wants to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Claudia (@[ claudiia--stilinski](http://claudiia--stilinski.tumblr.com/) on tumblr). All mistakes are mine. Let me know and I'll fix them.

There was nothing more than Jackson hated than this moment right now. This fucking moment that he was being forced to deal with. Because not only was he being forced to hang out with his long lost father and sister for the first time since Lydia let the little secret known that Peter Hale had twins with a women called the fucking Desert Wolf, but now his “father” was dating the worst possible person on the entire planet. 

Stiles Stilinski. 

Because not only was the twerp the same age as him and his long lost sister, Malia, but he insisted on calling Peter “Daddy.” 

And in this fucking moment, Stiles Fucking Stilinski, was sitting on Peter’s fucking lap and playing with his chest hair, quietly (or rather loud enough for everyone in the fucking room to hear because he was a jackass) whispering sweet nothings into Peter’s ear. 

Peter just sat there and fucking laughed and giggled at everything Stiles had to say. It was nauseating. Jackson was sure Stiles was doing iit just to annoy the living crap out of him. 

“What do you say we take the kids out for some ice cream Daddy?” Stiles perks up as if this is the most amazing idea an idiot like him could ever have.

“I am literally older than you Stilinski,” Jackson couldn’t stop himself. 

“Now, son,” Peter started.

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

Peter raises his hand to digress, “Sorry, Jackson, don’t disrespect Stiles that way. He’s just now my boyfriend, but someday he could be more.” Peter smiles up to Stiles and Jackson wants to vomit on his brand new Louis Vuitton shoes as Stiles preens down to the older man. 

“Why is Stiles here anyway? Shouldn’t it be just us three?” Malia chimed in from her spot on the couch next to Jackson. Malia had told Jackson that she really did want to get to know their father, but Stiles’ presence was getting in the way of that. Because Peter was constantly worried that Stiles was bored or needed some other, disgusting, form of his attention. 

“Well, Stiles is just as much a part of this family as you are. Right Honey Bunny?” Peter looks up to Stiles who is glaring at Jackson.

“Yes, Daddy,” Stiles sounded like a child who had just gotten his way. Jackson rolled his eyes. 

Jackson could stand when they were dating when he wasn’t related to Peter. Now, that Jackson knew he was Peter’s son, Stiles just made his life a living hell.  Malia didn’t seem to happy with this development either, trying to remind Stiles that they dated for a little while last year, and that him dating her father was just weird and wrong. Stilinski didn’t care though.  

Malia had said that she wanted to kill Stiles on more than one occasion too after finding out that Peter was actually really serious about his relationship with Stiles. 

But now that it had been a few months to let the initial shock of being the spawn of a psychopathic killer werewolf set in, the second round of shock hit when Stiles first called Peter “Daddy” in front of Jackson. The smugness on his face when he had first called Peter by the disgusting pet name made it obvious he was doing it to torment Jackson. 

Jackson wants to kill him. He wants to kill him and bury him in the backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment and kudos to show the love!
> 
> Find me on [ tumblr here.](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
